


The Courting of Im Jaebum

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jaebum, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Mark wants to court Jaebum





	

Mark knew he was the possessive type, and he knew he needed to keep himself in check at all times. If something he said or did upset Jaebum, not only would the leader be mad at him, but he would also be mad at himself. 

 

Jinyoung had warned him that trying to court Jaebum would be a challenge, but that didn't matter in the slightest, he wouldn't expect courting Jaebum to be any other way if he was being honest. 

 

Jackson had tried to give him advice-but in the end he had decided not to take much of it. Bambam tried to give him advice-which he simply blatantly ignored. The only ones who were even the slightest bit helpful were Jinyoung and Youngjae, because they knew the leader so well, and Yugyeom, because he was also an Omega. 

 

It wasn't like he didn't know Jaebum, the leader was one of his best friends, whether it be outside or inside of the groups circle. 

 

He thought after nearly three years of being in their group, and knowing Jaebum for even longer, it was finally time for him to approach him and make his intentions clear. 

 

It had gone shockingly well, he didn't think Jaebum would like it if he brought him to some place to ask him, like a cafe or park, out in public for anyone to accidentally walk in on or interrupt them. So instead he asked him to sit with him in the living room and talk while all the other members were either sleeping or out. 

 

He laid it out plain and simple, thinking that Jaebum would like it better that way too. When Jaebum looked at him from under his eyelashes and asked him what he wanted to talk about, not knowing how beautiful he was, Mark couldn't stop himself from taking one of his hands and cradling it in both of his.

 

“Jaebum-ah,” he said, tentatively releasing some of his alpha sent so Jaebum could take it in. Youngjae had told him that it was a traditional thing to do and that Jaebum would probably appreciate it. “Can I court you?”  
He wanted to blush at his words, but he kept his face straight and stern. 

 

Jaebum was, as he had expected, quite taken aback by his proposal, but he didn't pull away from him or instantly decline him. Instead, his eyes dipped down to look at where Mark was still so gently cradling his hand. It could have been just the light, but the oldest thought that he could see a slightly blush on the top of the leaders cheeks, only visible because he wasn't wearing any makeup.

 

Jaebum’s fingers twitched in his hands. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles gently, before releasing him, letting his hand fall back into his lap his other hand. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” 

 

…….

 

“Jackson, we need to talk.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Switch back with Youngjae.” 

 

“Aw Mark, you really do love me!”

 

“No, I just don't want you rooming with Jaebum.”

 

“Okay, Hurtful!” 

 

“Will you do it?”

 

“It’s not like I'm going to all of a sudden put the moves on him-”

 

“Jackson.”

 

“Yeah, alright.”  
…….  
Jaebum knew why Youngjae was moving back in with him, and why Jackson was going back to Mark. He wanted to be annoyed that Mark had just decided that for him, but he couldn't, because he was actually quite happy about it. 

 

Sure, he loved Jackson, and it was fun rooming with him, but now that he was being courted he thought that it would be more appropriate for him to live with a Beta instead of another Alpha that wasn't the one looking to be his mate. Eventually, if things went in a positive direction, Youngjae would probably move out and Mark would room with him.

 

But that didn't mean Jaebum wasn't going to not talk to Mark about it.

 

After Youngjae had finished hanging up the rest of his clothes, he walked out into the living room to find him sitting in the corner of the couch, phone in hand. 

 

“Mark hyung,” Jaebum said. “Why did you make Jackson move out of our room?” 

 

Mark looked up from his phone, giving him his full attention. “Because I don't want him sharing with you now that I’m courting you.” Giving him the honest answer, Jaebum had to appreciate that, he would have been actually mad at Mark if he had tried to lie to him.

 

“You should have asked me first.” Jaebum said.

 

“I know,” Mark said, and the Omega could tell that he was being sincere. “I’m sorry, Jaebum-ah. I won't do anything else like that again without asking your permission first. I was in the wrong.”

 

Jaebum nodded. “I guess everything's okay then. As long as you know for next time” 

 

“I really am sorry.”

 

“I know, hyung.”

 

Mark held a arm out and Jaebum moved closer so the Alpha could hold him close to his side, going back on his phone the moment they were both comfortable, but Jaebum didn't really mind. 

 

……. 

 

Besides sitting closer together on the sofa and asking Jackson to leave Jaebum’s room, Mark really didn't bring their relationship any further for a while, and neither did Jaebum. He figured it was because they were so busy at the moment with Hard Carry promotions and the reality show and all. But Mark had to remind himself that Jaebum was just as important, if not more, then those other things.

 

“Hey, where were you?” Jackson asked as he walked back into practice room, a few minutes late. 

 

“Sorry, I was just picking something up.” He said, holding up the bag from the convenience store.

 

“Snacks?” Bambam asked, attempting to reach out for it.

 

“Not for you,” Mark said, gently placing the bag in the leader's lap as the other members all playfully complained about him forgetting all about them. 

 

He took a seat and tilted his head towards the Omega, watching in silence as he opened up the one of the bottles and took a long drink from it, leaving it half empty once he was done.

 

“Thanks. But you didn't need to get me anything,” Jaebum said, keeping his eyes down as he played with the cap of the milk.

 

Mark reached out and carefully ran his fingers through the Jaebum’s soft hair. 

 

“I just wanted too. I haven't been giving you enough attention.”

 

“You have not.” Jaebum agreed. 

 

“Should I try harder to earn your heart, Jaebum-ah?” Mark asked him seriously. 

 

And Jaebum was too embarrassed to tell Mark that as far as he was concerned, he already did.

 

But instead he said,

 

“Yes.” 

 

Mark smiled and stroked the side of his face.

 

“I’ll do my absolute best for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little drabble for now but i might continue it in the future. let me know if you'd like to see more


End file.
